parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Furry Destination 2: Bloodstained Highways (Final Destination 2)
The Second Time, Death Paved Their Paths with Warnings… When Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash has a painfully realistic vision of her and her besties’ vacation trip to the Carolinas ending in a chaotic pile-up on Interstate 95, killing almost everyone involved (including herself), she takes matters into her own hooves in trying to block one side of the highway in order to prevent the incident from happening—although she only succeeds in attracting the attention of the ZPD police patrolling the area, as well as some angry and confused drivers. After Rainbow Dash and several others survive the pile-up that occurs anyway, with the former discovering that Death is now after her and her surviving friends, Rainbow finds a surprising ally in Nick Wilde who helps her track down those whom Death plans to strike. 'Main Characters (Cast)' Fuli (The Lion Guard) and Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Clear Rivers Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Kimberly Corman Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Thomas Burke Washington Evanescence bear as Evan Lewis Hitchhike Winters leopard and James Johnson jaguar as Tim Carpenter Jessica Johnson-Winters jaguar as Nora Carpenter Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Kat Jennings Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Rory Peters Ernest H. Arnolds sheep as Eugene Dix Sky Pridelander adult lioness as Isabella Hudson 'Secondary Characters' Tony (Alpha and Omega) as William Bludworth Jasiri (The Lion Guard) as Shaina McKlank Finnick (Zootopia) as Dano Estevez Bolt (Bolt) as Frankie Whitman Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Michael Corman Bunga (The Lion Guard) as Brian Gibbons Jane Wolfe fox/red wolf as Dr. Kalarjian Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Deputy Steve Adams 'As Themselves:' Marcellus, Michelle, and Christopher Michaels Ronnie and Stuart Maxwells Everest “Polar” Solar Dawn Waterfall Joel J., Kristin, and Jonathan Johnson Roxanne Daniels fox Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) 'Additional Casualties': Romance Juliet husky Hawkins Soarin hawk Lorraine and Rebekah Lawrence kangaroo Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Adolescent Saba (Balto Trilogy) ' ' 'Trivia' *· This is Rainbow Dash’s first protagonist role in P.A. parodies, and her second major one since Furries. *· This parody marks the third appearance of Tony the Wolf since 2012 (Phase Awesomeness) and Furry Destination. *· Again, this parody is only canon to Furry Destination. *· Rainbow is shown to have a mild crush on Nick Wilde, and vice versa, in this parody. *· Unlike what happens in the actual movie, Kion is shown to have survived the even of the last parody and is seen regularly throughout the parody. He actually has a major role is saving would-be casuaties, only for someone else to be killed right after. 'Deaths, Signs, Clues, and Warnings (Will Be Updated)' *· When the pile-up happens on the highway, it’s 5:04 in the afternoon. *· According to Rainbow Dash’s vision, Jonathan was supposed to die second, Kristin fourth, Joel sixth, and James eighth. The code on their car’s license plate read JJ2468 and had a gravestone pattern on the borders. When it was blown off their vehicle in an explosion, the burn marks on it made it read JJ5478 (making James first, Joel second, Kristin third, and Jon fourth, based on the number of letters in each of their names), signaling that death was working in reverse. *· Right before Hitchhike is crushed by a glass pane due to chasing pigeons, Kion successfully saves James’ girlfriend Roxanne from a falling metal beam and declares, “That’s how the glass drops, people!” *· James and Hitchhike are cousins, and James is also nearly killed by choking on a falling object. *· Garth continually “straddles the fences” on deciding whether to believe Rainbow Dash’s concerns about Death, believing there are three sides to the matter: 1) Death is after them, and there’s nothing they can do to avoid it, 2) Death isn’t after them and they shouldn’t worry about it, or 3) Death may be after them but they can avoid it if they are careful. Ironically, Garth gets trisected (cut into ''three ''parts) by a fence. *· Kion describes Fuli as “a survivor on fire.” She, along with Ernest, is killed in an explosion. *· Ernest’s name sounds similar to the word “earnest”. After witnessing Jessica’s death, he attempts to kill himself. *· Before being killed by a pipe protruding from her headrest, Thea comments about feeling lightheaded as she attempts to light a cigarette. *· Right before Bunga is killed by an exploding grill, Kion, walking away from him, warns him not to ''incinerate himself ''with all his grilling. Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Final Destination Movie Spoofs Category:Final Destination